Stalker
by Kyootecute
Summary: Eunhyuk telah mendeklarasikan namja itu sebagai calon namjachingu nya sejak lima belas menit lalu. Kenapa? Mau protes? HaeHyuk fict. AU. Drabble. Typos. Boys Love.


**_Stalker_**

.

.

.

.

 ** _Eunhyuk and Donghae belong to God and themselves._**

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _AU. DRABBLE. OLDER!HAE. ITS HAEHYUK! BOYS LOVE. BEBERAPA KATA NON BAKU. TYPOS DIMANA-MANA._**

.

.

 ** _DONT LIKE DONT READ_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk berjalan menuruni tangga menuju ruang tengah. Kemarin noona nya mengatakan jika ia akan mengundang beberapa teman untuk makan malam.

Sekarang sudah memasuki jam makan malam. Dan sudah ada beberapa teman noona nya di ruang makan. Eunhyuk duduk di sofa, mengambil remote tv, mencari acara menarik.

Ting.. tong..

Eunhyuk melirik. Alih-alih membukakan pintu, ia kembali fokus pada tv nya. Pasti teman noona yang lain. Pikirnya.

Perhatian nya teralih saat seseorang berdiri di pintu ruang tengah. Seorang namja. Tidak terlalu tinggi, mungkin hanya berbeda beberapa senti dengan nya. Bahu nya tegap dan dada nya bidang. Eunhyuk menerka-neraka bagaimana bentuk tubuh dibalik kaos namja itu.

Rambutnya lurus, sewarna karamel, dan panjang setengkuk. Sekilas mengingatkannya akan salah satu personil F4, dalam sebuah drama yang pernah difavoritkan eomma nya.

Ia menatap namja itu penuh minat. Singkatnya, Eunhyuk terpesona. Sedikit kesal mengingat sang noona tidak pernah mengenalkan teman tampan nya itu pada Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk mengindahkan Levi yang tengah menghunus pedang melawan beberapa titan sekaligus. Ia tidak peduli. Namja tampan itu jauh lebih menarik daripada _husbando_ dua dimensi nya.

"Nak Donghae! apa kabar?!" Ahh.. Jadi namanya Donghae. Eunhyuk manggut-manggut.

"Baik ajhumma. Ini..." Duh.. Suaranya dalem banget. Eunhyuk makin berbunga-bunga.

"Ini untuk ajhumma? Wah terima kasih.." Eunhyuk melirik plastik yang dibawa eomma nya. Ia mengernyit. Tidak menyadari jika Donghae membawa itu sebelumnya.

"Sama-sama ajhumma" Donghae tersenyum manis. Duh jadi pengen nyium. Eh?! 'Sadar Hyuk sadar'. Eunhyuk menepuk pipinya.

Ia berhenti menguping obrolan eomma dan calon namjachingu nya itu. Eunhyuk telah mendeklarasikan namja itu sebagai calon namjachingu nya semenjak lima belas menit lalu. Kenapa? Mau protes?

Ia pergi ke lantai atas. Mengambil ponsel lalu menyamankan diri di ranjang kamarnya.

Eunhyuk membuka instagram, mencari akun milik noona nya. Menelusuri following dan mengetikkan 'donghae' di pencarian dengan harap-harap cemas. Dan... Ketemu! Eunhyuk memekik.

Eunhyuk membuka akun instagram Donghae. Ia menaikkan satu alisnya melihat jumlah followers namja itu. _'Banyak fans nya nih'_ Eunhyuk merengut. _'Emang dasarnya ganteng banget sih'_ Eunhyuk kembali senyum-senyum.

' _scroll_ '

' _scroll_ '

 _'scroll_ '

Eunhyuk masih sibuk men _stalk_ Donghae sambil cekikikan ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. "Hyukkie.. Ayo turun, makan malam"

"Sebentar eomma"

Eunhyuk meletakkan ponselnya di nakas lalu menghampiri eomma nya. Berjalan beriringan menuju lantai bawah.

"Hyuk.. Yang namanya Donghae ganteng ya" Eomma menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Ih.. Eomma apa sih" Jawabnya risih. Padahal dalam hati mengiyakan. Ck. Tsundere memang.

Eomma pergi ke ruang makan sementara Eunyuk duduk di sofa depan tv. Ia sengaja melambatkan makannya. Tentu saja. Agar dapat lebih lama memandangi sang pujaan hati.

Eunhyuk hampir melupakan fakta bahwa namja itu merupakan teman noona nya. Haruskah ia menyematkan suffiks hyung dibelakang namanya? Eunhyuk menggeleng tidak setuju. Mungkin oppa lebih cocok. Eunhyuk tersenyum _pervert_. Oke. Mari tinggalkan Eunhyuk dan _fetish_ oppa _kink_ nya.

Ia masih curi-curi pandang ke arah Donghae. Sayangnya poni Donghae membuat ia tak leluasa memandangi mata teduh itu. Eunhyuk mendengus.

Eunhyuk berjalan menuju wastafel untuk menaruh piring bekas makan nya. Ia mendengar suara sang noona sayup-sayup dari ruang tamu.

"Lohh.. Donghae sudah mau pulang?"

Eunhyuk berkedip. Sedetik kemudian ia segera menaruh piringnya dan setengah berlari menuju tangga. Dinding disebelah tangga rumahnya berupa kaca sebesar tiga kali dua meter. Dan letaknya tepat mengarah ke garasi dan halaman rumah. Tempat yang bagus untuk memata-matai gebetan bukan?

Eunhyuk duduk di salah satu anak tangga. Ia menyingkap gorden yang menutupi hampir seluruh dinding kaca. Melongokkan kepalanya.

"Donghae mana sih?! Lama banget keluarnya" Eunhyuk tolah toleh gak jelas.

Itu dia! Eunhyuk melihat Donghae yang tengah mengeluarkan motor dari garasi. Eunhyuk kegirangan. Ia terus menatap Donghae hingga motornya berada di pelataran rumah.

 **DEG**!

Eunhyuk membeku. Donghae menoleh ke arah lantai atas. Tepat pada dinding kaca tempatnya berada.

' _MAMPUS_!' batin Eunhyuk kelabakan.

Eunhyuk buru-buru menutup gorden dan berlari ke kamarnya. Ia menutup kasar pintu kamarnya dan bersandar disana. "Arghhh... Apa yang sudah ku lakukan?!" Eunhyuk menangkupkan tangan diwajah.

Eunhyuk galau. Mendengus. Diam. Kemudian memekik frustasi. Ia melempar dirinya ke kasur. Berguling-guling kesana kemari sambil meracau tiada henti.

Eunhyuk tiba-tiba duduk. Matanya membola "Mau taruh mana wajahku saat bertemu lagi dengannya?!" Eunhyuk menjambak rambutnya kesal.

Ia menjatuhkan badannya ke ranjang. Telungkup. Kakinya menendang-nendang udara. Tangannya memukul brutal bantal di sekitarnya.

"HUWAAAAA"

Eunhyuk membenamkan wajahnya di bantal.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

note : Inspirasi dari salah satu postingan berisi curhatan di sebuah blog. Jurnal Mudy. Pas iseng nyari ' _kejadian memalukan saat menstalk'_ (/3\\)


End file.
